


What Each One Wants

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [12]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, Other, Poetry, intended noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria wants dominance, Diefenbaker wants pizza, Ray wants to be uncuffed and able to kick Victoria in the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Each One Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a slashthedrabble challenge on the prompt "awkward," this double-drabble ficlet is in the poetic form of a tanka : five-line stanzas where the first and third lines are each five syllables and where the second, fourth, and fifth lines are each seven syllables (as if I weren't challenging myself ENOUGH with the specifics of the drabble EXACTLY 100 or EXACTLY 200 words word-count requirement).

It was awkward for  
a police detective to  
wake up cuffed to a  
bed with his own damn handcuffs...  
the woman had spiked his drink.

It was awkward...and  
heading into much worse...when  
the woman said, "Ben's  
mine and always will be, and  
all that's his will be mine, too."

Ray was on his own  
that night, had gone out to have  
some pizza and beer.  
Victoria was seeking  
Ray, wanting what was Fraser's.

She had taken Ray  
on the way to reclaiming  
Fraser; she wanted  
complete control, she wanted  
Fraser both body and soul.

She touched Ray's arm; she  
stroked his tattoo. "Champion,"  
she murmured. "Not when  
you compete with me for him."  
And then she unzipped Ray's jeans.

Her hand on Ray's cock,  
she declared, "After what I'm  
going to do to  
you, Ben will have to think of  
me each time he touches you."

Fierce and defiant,  
Ray growled like Dief and then had  
the errant thought that  
Dief was awaiting his share  
of food to be brought by Ray.

And as if on cue,  
in came Dief through an open  
window, on the trail  
of his share of pizza...and  
thus also to the rescue.


End file.
